


Die Another Day

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Russian Reverse Bang 2011. [Fic](http://pay.diary.ru/~SpnReverseBang/p154179842.htm)

  
  



End file.
